Dreamtime
by LexieBird
Summary: Rose has a dream. Or is it the Doctor's dream? Ten/Rose goodness.


The Doctor was standing in front of her, grinning madly. She didn't know when or where she was, but she found she didn't really mind.

"Hello," Rose said, smiling.

"Hello, Rose," the Doctor replied. "What are you doing in my dream?" Rose frowned.

"Your dream?" she asked, looking around. Their surroundings were... well, she wasn't quite sure. She knew they were somewhere, somewhere lovely most likely, but every time she looked away she seemed to forget what she had just seen. So she turned back to the Doctor, who was very much solid and unforgettable.

"Yep. I'm dreaming. Thus, you're in my dream," the Doctor said simply. He looked around interestedly. "Hm. We don't seem to be anywhere. Honestly, that's a bit of a relief," he admitted, but it wasn't really admitting, was it? He was just talking to a projection of his subconscious, after all.

"No, no, how do you know _you're _not in _my_ dream?" Rose pointed out, noticing now that they were, indeed, nowhere.

"Because I'm not. Here I am, thinking and reasoning for myself, and I'm dreaming, so you must just be my imagining of you. Did a pretty good job, I think. Well done, subconscious," he added, looking upwards at the not-roof as if his subconscious was somehow up there.

"No," Rose said, frowning again, "because _I'm_ here, thinking, too. I think I'm dreaming you telling me that you're dreaming."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

"How do you even know we're dreaming anyway?" Rose asked, deliberately using _we_ to avoid an argument. Even if the Doctor wasn't real.

"Timelord, Rose," he said patronisingly. "I always know."

"If you're the dreamer, then, can't you control the dream?" she asked.

"Nup," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Well, occasionally. If I'm lucky." His eyes took on a darker tone, and Rose shivered.

"This is scary," Rose decided finally. Time passed oddly in the dream, and the pause had felt like a millisecond and an hour at the same time. "I'm starting to think I'm not real. I don't like that," she told the Doctor.

"You're real," he said firmly, reaching out to her. "You may just be a dream, but you are very, very real," he insisted. Rose nodded, then moved into his arms, and in that moment everything felt so real and alive and solid that she wondered how she could have ever doubted herself.

"Yes. I am," Rose said. "Which means _I'm_ the dreamer, therefore I can do whatever I like. Like this." Rose then promptly leant up, and pressed her lips firmly against the Doctor's, and kissed him. The Doctor gasped, shocked, and Rose took full advantage of his open mouth to explore. When the Doctor still hadn't responded, Rose pulled back with a frown.

"Why am I dreaming of you kissing me?" the Doctor wondered, looking at Rose interestedly.

"Why am I dreaming of you _not_ kissing me?" Rose shot back. "Normally in my dreams when I kiss you, you kiss me back."

"You dream of us... kissing?" the Doctor repeated. "This is an odd dream. Is my subconscious trying to tell me something, you think?"

"Why ask me? I'm obviously not real," Rose said, turning away. She was annoyed with her dream-Doctor, and with her own subconscious.

"Oh, come on. Don't be annoyed," the Doctor said. "Please?" he offered, moving up behind her and grabbing her in a backwards hug. "Pleeeaaase?"

"Fine," Rose grumbled, smiling now, turning in his arms to face him. "You know I love you, yeah?" she confirmed. It was just a dream, after all.

"'course," the Doctor said simply. "Know I love you back, yeah?" Rose blinked. She'd dreamt of the Doctor telling her this before, yes, but this seemed different somehow.

"No," she said honestly. The Doctor's face fell. "I hoped, guessed, dreamed, suspected, wished, but knew? No."

"Well, now you know. Kinda," he replied. "Sorry. You know me, silly old Timelord."

"Now I _know_ I'm dreaming," Rose laughed. "Calling yourself silly."

"Really though. Even though you're not real. Still love you," he told her seriously.

"Of course it is happening inside your head... but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" Rose quoted. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're quoting Harry Potter at me?" he questioned. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Now, hold on. Why did you say that?"

"I... dunno. Seemed... appropriate?" she guessed, shrugging. "Just came to me."

"No, no, because..." he said, then paused, pulling back from their embrace to run his hands through his hair. He did a full three-sixty before facing Rose again. "This could go really well, or really badly. As in, good and we wake up-"

"We?" Rose questioned, but the Doctor continued, ignoring her.

"But bad, I don't. Not 'till I dig myself out. Which would be possible, yes, but hard. But... I have to know." He took a step toward Rose, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Right now, its entirely possible that we're _both_ the dreamer. Sharing dreams. Rare, but not unheard of."

"Sharing? But, tomorrow..." Rose trailed off, blushing now. The Doctor pulled up short.

"Ah," he said. "I'd forgotten. Sharing. Hm. Tomorrow morning has every possibility of being really..."

"Interesting?" offered Rose half-heartedly.

"You mention green eggs and ham tomorrow at breakfast. Then we'll know without having to ask. I'll make eggs," the Doctor said, almost to himself. "Right-o, then. Wakey-wakey, hopefully." He reached up, and placed his fingers on Rose's temples.

* * *

Rose stretched, yawning and squirming in her fluffy pink bed. She opened her eyes and looked over to the clock she'd brought, despite the Doctor's insistance on relative time. 8:02, the blinking lights told her. She looked around and saw the familiar room that she had claimed as her own upon joining the Doctor on his adventures. She groaned, turned around then sat up, rubbing her head as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up.

Then sat back down, breathing out in a rush.

She'd had a rather odd but vivid dream last night.

The details were hazy, but were getting better with each passing second. She looked around at her room again, checking that she could, in fact, see where she was. When she was satisfied that she was indeed awake, she stood up again, intending to go get some breakfast before getting dressed, finding the Doctor and then probably running for her life.

The last few minutes of the dream came back to her in a rush when she opened the door and was greeted by the wafting smell of eggs.

_"You mention green eggs and ham at breakfast," _he'd said. _"I'll make eggs."_

"Hello, Rose!" the Doctor said cheerfully, looking up as she entered the kitchen. Rose bit her lip; with eggs as breakfast, it shouldn't be too hard to mention it. "Eggs?"

"What brought this on, then?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh you know," he said casually, "seemed like a good idea." He looked away, back to the eggs that were cooking in the frypan. Rose thought that he was maybe being a bit... evasive? But then again, he was the Doctor. Evasive was his middle name - or maybe it really _was_ his name.

"They look a bit... burnt," Rose said uncertainly, looking at the charred edges. "'spose it's better than them being green." The Doctor stiffened quite visibly, and Rose couldn't help but gasp, even if quietly.

"Green?" he asked carefully. Unlikely that it was a coincidence, but he had to be sure.

"Yeah, you know? Green Eggs and Ham, Dr. Seuss?" The Doctor turned, and met her eyes.

"You had it too, then?" he asked softly, eyes unreadable. Rose blushed, turning away slightly.

"Yeah," she admitted. There was an awkward silence, before Rose said, "Interesting, huh?" They both looked up again, eyes meeting, and there was a pause before they both burst out laughing.

"Interesting indeed," the Doctor said as they began to calm down.

"Did you mean it, though?" Rose asked quietly, and the Doctor turned away. "What you said?" For a while Rose thought he might not respond, but kept her eyes trained on him, just in case.

"Every word," he said softly, finally turning to meet Rose's eyes for a fleeting moment, before continuing on, in a much brighter tone, "Especially that stuff about knowing I was dreaming! You silly humans, your brain can trick you like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "Where should we go today?"

"Anywhere. Anywhen. I don't mind." The '_as long as it's with you' _didn't need to be said.

* * *

_Is... is that another Ten/Rose oneshot? No! You should be doing homework or something, not writing FanFic!_

_Oh well. Done now. I read a chapter of 'Base Jumping' by Bekki, in which Rose, while jumping between realities, somehow ends up in the Doctor's dream. That gave me this idea._

_The TARDIS totally set it all up. Cheeky._


End file.
